


I Promise, I'm Your Forever

by BarisiLab



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s19e13 The Undiscovered Country, Getting Together, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarisiLab/pseuds/BarisiLab
Summary: “I’ve got to move on.”It wasn’t all that Sonny heard but it struck him. He wasn’t even supposed to be in the precinct but he had left a file behind that he needed for their case. That was when he overheard the conversation between Olivia and Rafael.Or, Sonny overhears Rafael telling Olivia that he is leaving and realizes it's his last chance to come clean about how he really feels.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48
Collections: Barisi Holiday Exchange 2020





	I Promise, I'm Your Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahcakes613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/gifts).



> Hi hi hi! I was super nervous to write this for my amazing giftee because her works are always so amazing! But I hope everyone can enjoy it!

_“I’ve got to move on.”_

It wasn’t all that Sonny heard but it struck him. He wasn’t even supposed to be in the precinct but he had left a file behind that he needed for their case. That was when he overheard the conversation between Olivia and Rafael.

\----

_R – “You know, when we started working together, what was it, five years ago?”_

_O - “Six.”_

_R- “The world was an old movie. It was all black and white and it was high noon. I was Gary Cooper.” Rafael let out a light chuckle before continuing. “I was absolutely sure who were the good guys, who were the bad guys. And then you…you started to weasel your way into my world, and the black and white became different shades of gray. Don’t say it,” he said, knowing Olivia wanted to speak. “Before I knew it, there were blues and greens and yellows and reds. I’m you now, Liv. You opened my heart, and I thank you for it.”_

_O- “And?’_

_R- “I’ve got to move on.”_

\---

Carisi felt his heart drop as he heard Rafael talk about leaving. So many scenarios ran through his mind in the short amount of time he was there.

“Carisi, you’re still here?” It was Olivia’s voice breaking him out of his head.

He looked at her with a tired smile. “Hey, yeah. Just forgot a file,” he responded easily enough although his head was still elsewhere. “Have a good night, Liv, I’ll be out of here shortly.”

Olivia smiled and nodded, wishing Sonny the same before walking out. Sonny sighed. He was packing up the file and when he looked up from his desk, he was met with Rafael staring right into his eyes. “Carisi,” he greeted casually. “Late night?”

“You’re leaving?” Sonny blurted the question before he could think about it. His voice was rough but not angry. In his head, he knew this wasn’t the way to approach the subject but he had to know.

Rafael was taken aback but held his composure. “I see you overheard Olivia and I talking.” He straightened his posture after approaching Sonny’s desk.

Sonny rolled his eyes and huffed out through his nose. “Why?” he asked. He stood up then braced his hands on his desk, head hanging between his shoulders.

There were several moments of silence, just their breathing barely heard over the bustle from everyone rushing to leave for the night and get home. Then Rafael spoke up. “I’ve been here for six years, Carisi. This unit, this squad, has changed me in a way I never imagined. I feel I’ve done everything I can here, and what I’ve learned here can be used elsewhere,” Rafael explained.

Sonny slumped back into his chair, running a hand through his hair, then looked up at Rafael. “You could always do more here, Rafael,” he said. He saw how Rafael smiled and bowed his head although the other man tried to hide it.

For years he had admired his back and forth with Rafael. He’d dealt with the sarcasm at the beginning and learned to flow with the jokes, and admired when the jokes turned to genuine compliments. The time they spent together always felt good and comfortable. Sonny stood up and rounded his desk.

The confusion was clear on Rafael’s face as he looked at Sonny.

Sonny leaned back against his desk. He took a few moments to gather his words, perched on his desk, before looking into Rafael’s eyes. “Can I take you out to dinner?”

Rafael’s shock was clear, mouth opening and closing a few times as he looked at random objects in the room. A swallow. Sonny’s nervous chuckle had him meeting the mans’ eyes again. He analyzed the man for another moment before actually relaxing. He let the tension in his shoulders drain and smiled at Sonny. “That sounds great, Sonny.”

The breath he had been holding was released, then he smiled at Rafael as if every problem in the world had been solved. “You mean it?”

“Yes, Sonny. It is late though, I doubt anything but take-out will be open,” Rafael answered without hesitation. They both knew it wasn’t true. They both knew plenty of restaurants would be open late.

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out, Rafael,” Sonny said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sonny had invited Rafael to his apartment, cheeks flushing a soft pink when he admitted he was nervous Rafael wouldn’t be too fond of it. The eye roll and chuckle he got in return was enough to relax him but the sweet kiss to his knuckles and verbal reassurance did him in.

He led Rafael in, taking both of their coats to hang them by the door. “Food should be here soon since we ordered on the way.”

Rafael smiled and nodded before turning to Sonny. Their eyes met for a moment before their lips were pressed together. Soft groans could be heard from both of them as Rafael wrapped his arms around Sonny’s neck to deepen the kiss, his tongue sliding along Sonny’s sweet lips before delving in when the other man opened his mouth with a pleased huff. “Fuck that food,” Sonny had mumbled against his mouth, hands roaming the mans clothed body.

“I’d rather you fuck **_me_** instead,” Rafael replied breathily, gasping when Sonny squeezed his ass. He licked up Sonny’s neck and jaw then continued their passionate kiss.

It was a blur from there to Sonny’s bedroom. Their clothes were no concern as they stripped one another down, feeling the warm skin beneath those layers. Soon they were in just underwear, Rafael on his back on Sonny’s bed with said man between his legs and leaning over him.

Rafael moaned when Sonny sucked on one of his nipples. His hips thrust up and “Fuck, Sonny. Sonny yes, fuck, yes,” fell from his lips. His head fell back but he gripped Sonny’s hair just for something to hold him down. “Oh, I’ve been dreaming about you.’

Soft kisses trailed up Rafael's neck. “Hmm, yeah? I’ve been dreaming about you too,” Sonny breathed, punctuating his words with more hot and wet kisses. He finally leaned up and smiled down at Rafael. “Before we really start though I’ve gotta know if you only want me for tonight.”

Rafael paused. He took Sonny’s face in his hands, cupping his cheeks softly and looking into his eyes. He was horny with his cock throbbing and the man of his dreams pressed against him but he knew he had to speak up at that moment.

“Sonny, I want you tonight,” Rafael said softly, gently pulling Sonny closer when the man tried to flinch away. “Hey, hey. Sonny, look at me,” he whispered then waited until Sonny’s eyes were on his again. “I want you tonight. And tomorrow morning. And every night and morning and day after that.” A soft kiss to his nose. “I can’t keep my job, but I promise I won’t leave. Not if I can have you forever.” A kiss to Sonny's lips. His own eyes were glazed over with tears but he didn’t let them fall.

Their lips met again in a slow, simmering kiss. “You can have me forever,” Sonny whispered into Rafael's mouth. He pulled back when he was breathless and licked his lips before smiling again. “You’re gorgeous, Rafael,” he said.

Rafael hummed. He ran his hand up his left side to his nipple, rubbing it and letting out a soft moan before rubbing his own neck. He then splayed his hand out in the middle of his chest and slowly dragged it down over his sternum and stomach, stopping just above the waistband of his briefs. His eyes stayed locked on Sonny's mesmerized face the entire time, the other mans eyes following Rafael’s hand. “I know I look good, Honey,” he said. His confidence was easy and strong and it turned Sonny on even more.

Sonny licked his lips. He leaned down to suck marks and bites into the thick flesh of Rafael's thigh as he worked his way up to where the mans cock was throbbing and leaking, enough to wet the material of the briefs. He chuckled when Rafael thrust towards his face. “Hmm, impatient,” he teased. He looked up and waited for a nod of consent before sliding the briefs off. “Fuck,” he whispered when a thick cock sprung out. He had no intent for oral but he couldn’t help himself. He stroked Rafael twice before leaning close and slowly sucking his cock down as far as he could. He moaned, tongue sliding along his slit as his throat worked around the head. He pulled off when he was breathless. Cheeks red, lips plump, shiny with saliva and precum.

“You’re a wet dream come true,” Rafael managed to say although his voice was rough with lust and need. He spread his legs once he laid back, stroking his cock a few times while he watched Sonny strip his own boxers and grab the condom and lube.

Sonny smiled at Rafael as he crawled between his legs again. “You taste as good as you look,” he said. He swirled one lubed finger around Rafael's tight hole. “I’ll start slow, baby, I don’t wanna hurt you,” he assured, kissing Rafael deeply as he slowly penetrated him with one finger.

A gasp then hum was Rafael's response, soon moaning into Sonny's mouth and whispering begs for more.

Three fingers later and Rafael was a mess. He was moaning and gasping, gripping the sheets as Sonny fingered into him. “Stop!” he gasped, whimpering when Sonny pulled his fingers out.

“Did I hurt you?” Sonny asked immediately, caressing Rafael's cheek with his clean hand.

“No, no,” Rafael managed to pant out. “Good. It just feels so good,” he panted softly. “But…I…I want us to climax together,” he admitted, and that blush was back but Sonny didn’t mention it.

Sonny rolled the condom on then applied more lube to his fingers. He slid them into Rafael to make sure there was enough, earning a delicious moan. He braced himself over Rafael with one hand, using the other hand to guide himself to Rafael's hole. He kissed him deeply as he slowly pushed in, the mans moans and pleas being swallowed.

Once he was fully inside of Rafael, Sonny braced his other hand on the opposite side so he was face-to-face with Rafael. He smiled and kissed the man softly. “You okay?”

“Yes,” was Rafael's instant response. It had been a long time since he’d had sex but Sonny was treating him so amazing. “How did we even wait?”

Sonny chuckled. He rolled his hips to hear Rafael moan. “We were both scared,” he answered honestly.

“You’re so pure.”

Another thrust, faster this time, and Rafael shouted. “SONNY!” His nails gripped the mans back, scratches that would be there for days.

Sonny leaned down to kiss Rafael again, thrusting into him faster now and aiming for his prostate. He buried his face in Rafael's neck when he was nearly breathless from their kiss as he fucked him harder and faster. “Oh Rafael, cum for me baby. I’m so fucking close, wanna cum with you baby,” he groaned, teeth grazing Rafael's jaw before their mouths met again for a hot kiss.

Rafael came with a shout, tugging Sonny's hair and gasping as he felt the cock in him throbbing and shooting hot liquid.

He could’ve fallen asleep but he held onto Sonny. He peppered sweet kisses in the mans face before just holding him so they could properly catch their breath.

Sonny leaned up and kissed Rafael when his body recovered. He slowly pulled out and kissed Rafael's jaw before sitting at the end of the bed to put on his briefs. He didn’t notice how Rafael tensed up, covering himself with the blanket.

“So, you’re the “fuck and leave” type?’ Rafael asked with a bitter tone.

Sonny's head shot up; eyebrows creased in confusion. He realized the misinterpretation and sighed softly. “Rafael, first of all: anyone would be insane to leave you. And secondly, I just don’t like to sleep with nothing on.”

Rafael smiled shyly as Sonny cleaned them up. He cuddled up into his chest and pressed a kiss there.

“Hey, Raf-?” Sonny started but was cut off

“I can’t stay here, Sonny, but I promise you I’m not leaving,” Rafael assured. “I could never leave you, Honey.”


End file.
